Hmm, Interesting
by Nathi And Jacki Love You
Summary: She was just a new girl from Tokyo. Most people just pushed her out of their thoughts. But once they find out who she really is, will they love her the way they used to? Or will they deny her for her secret? Will the father of her son care? SasuHina. :D
1. Otousan?

**[**A new story for all you duckies! And I(nathi) am back!**]**

**{**Yep, a new story, and Nathi's back! -cough- sometime you took -cough- SO..... lets just start this new story!**}**

**[{We Do Not Own Naruto}]**

* * *

_Otou-san?_

* * *

It was the second class of the day; Mathematics. Worst class; worst teacher.

Fingers tapped on the desk, as snake-like eyes searched the small lake of students. Those eyes stopped on a certain Hyuuga. He stood from his chair; his hands slamming on the wood desk.

"Neji!" He barked. The boy's long brown hair bounced; his head lifted.

"What, Oro-sensei?" Neji said the annoyance drenched in each word. Orochimaru frowned and glared at the boy.

"Wheres Sasu-" A boy barged in with a girl clinging to his shirt. Orochimaru smirked. "Ah, I see why you're late. I'm certain you used a condom?" He said. The girl clinging to the Uchiha, blushed. Sasuke glared at his teacher.

"Stupid baka, she's a transfer student from Tokyo. Since I'm a high ranked student, they dragged me to the office and told little miss shy here to follow me around for the rest of the day. It took that damn blond a fucking hour to explain it though. So if you wanna be pissed, go ahead. Itachi'll just fuck you into a better mood later." He left the teachers sight and walked over and took a seat next to Neji. Sasuke looked at the girl still clinging to him and glared at her. "Find your own seat." He said. The took her hand away and saw there was an empty seat next to a girl with brown hair that reacher her shoulders. She walked over and tapped the girl on the shoulder. She turned around and brown eyes met lavender.

"U-Um, can I...er... sit here?" She asked pointing at the empty seat. The brunette nodded and the girl took a seat. It was going to be a long dreadful day.

* * *

Hinata arrived at her apartment after a long day at school. So not one person remembered her. She thought at least Sasuke would remember his own ex-partner. She gave herself a small smirk. He'd changed since sophomore year in high school. More muscle, more coldness, and more handsomeness. She let out a sigh and worked on some papers for her so called 'father.' He was so lazy he made his daughter who wasn't even finished with college do his paperwork.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke. That was his name. That was what he went by his whole life. He sighed and sat on his comfortable black leather couch. Something about that new girl. He felt as if he'd seen her before. But where? A small memory flickered in the back of his head.

**X**

_His hands traveled under her shirt. The girl looked pleased with everything he was doing so he went on. Her grip on his shoulder tightened._

"_S-Sasuke-kun. P-pl-please, don't." The girl whispered. Sasuke smirked and his lips attached themselves to hers. The girl gave into the boys kiss. His hands pulled her shirt up and he pulled his lips away from hers. There was still a smirk planted on his face. He threw the girl's shirt to the side. He looked down at the girls exposed upper body._

"_Perfect." He whispered as each hand hovered over one. The girl shook her head but he nodded to her. It was what she needed. What he needed. He squeezed both and the girl let out a shriek of a moan. He saw the girl's arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him down into a kiss. She was _so _gonna enjoy the rest._

**X**

Sasuke smirked at that memory. It was a very unforgettable day. He lost his virginity, and so did that girl. He loved the feeling of her. He wished he could have that girl again.

Back, to the new girl. Who was she?

* * *

Hinata smiled when the small boy ran into her arms. She stood up and the boy looked at her. He saw the smile on her face and smiled himself.

"Okaa-san? Who's my Otou-san?" The boy asked. Hinata's smile turned to a frown. She placed her son on the floor.

"Um, why are you asking me this, Ichiro?" Hinata asked her son. He looked down at his feet and let out a shaky sigh. He looked back up at his mother with tears running down his pale cheeks.

"I-I want to know if I have one. All my friends are always talking about their 'daddy' or 'otou-san' giving them cool things for their birthdays and playing with them all the time. When they ask me about my Otou-san I.... I have nothing to say, b-because I don't know if I have one." He let out sobs and Hinata quickly hugged her son. He did need a father. Her four year old son was going through the crisis she went through when she was eleven. He was just at the beginning of life and he needed a male role model. She had to tell him. But how?

* * *

**[{**Um, this chapter wasn't meant to be long. And yes, we know it was a quick read. But, the next chapter will be long! Oh-kay. So review! Please 2nd story here!**}]**


	2. A Job?

**[**A new chapter for all you duckies!Isn't that just wonderful?!**]**

**{**Yay! I get to work with Nathi again! :D So lets start the show!**}**

**[**It's a story....-cough- idiot -cough-**]**

**{**Whatever! Lets just START!**}**

**[{We Do Not Own Naruto}]**

* * *

_A Job?_

* * *

Walking the street looking for a job; her son's hand squeezing hers tightly. He wanted his mother to get a job. Just so she could finish college. Then, get a new job.

"Ichiro?" She asked her eyes forward instead of on her son. The boy's head turned once he heard his mother's voice.

"Hai." He answered; happily smiling. Hinata glanced at her son and it gave her a smile. She stopped and got down to her son's hight.

"Do you want to meet your uncle?" The boy looked up at his mother; his smile a bit brighter and bigger. Her smile did too.

"An Oji-san? Yeah!" He yelled hugging his mother. Hinata smiled. Neji was going to love her little Ichiro. Absolutely.

* * *

"Itachi! Get the hell out of my house! I don't want those kind of stains on **my **bed!" Sasuke yelled; his head aching more than it ever had. He went into his room and found something he didn't expect.

"Ah! S-Sasuke get out!" Sasuke closed the door; his eyes wide. Itachi was with a woman?! That was impossible!

* * *

Out of nowhere popped up Ichiro. "Ahhhh!" He yelled. He jumped on Neji and Neji wrestled with him just a bit. Hinata smiled. Her son was happy. So was she.

"Ichiro, I think we should go home." Neji and Ichiro turned to Hinata. Neji had a small smirk of his face as did Ichiro. "What are you guys–Ah!" Both had jumped on her. Both hugged her instead of wrestling with her. She giggled and pushed both off her.

"Alright. Come on Ichiro, we've got to get home." She stood. Ichiro sighed and gave Neji a punch good-bye.

"See ya' tomorrow Oji-san!" Ichiro and Hinata were out. He quickly went over to his laptop. He saw the image of Itachi with a woman.

"What the fuck happened to-" Neji gaped. Itachi shoved the woman out of the room. He came back to come face to face with Neji.(Not really.)

"_Nothing." _He gave a sigh. _"So, thats my nephew? He looks so much like his father." _Neji nodded. Itachi felt depressed. Mostly for the boy. He had no father.

"He told me that Hinata won't tell him anything about his 'Otou-san'. It's just sad. The boy wants a father." Neji said. Itachi nodded.

"_I want to see Ichiro. I'm going to talk to Hinata about it. Then, probably in a few months she'll be ready to talk to Sasuke about it." _Itachi suggested. Neji agreed but, remembered something about Hinata. She needed help.

"Eh, Itachi can you get Hinata a job?" Neji asked. Itachi nodded; a smirk planted on his face. A way to get Hinata and Sasuke closer.

* * *

_Next Day_

* * *

A joyful shriek was heard through out the apartment. Ichiro fell off his bed holding his head. Hinata ran into her son's bedroom jumping up and down. As soon as his soon stood up, she tackled him down.

"I got a job!" She yelled; hugging her son so tight he couldn't breathe. The boy was let go once his face turned purple. He got ready for school as Hinata did. They ate breakfast, Hinata drove them both to their destinations, and they continued their day.

* * *

Hinata was walking down the hall to the lunchroom, but was stopped by Itachi Uchiha. Sasuke's older brother. She thought the worst and pushed him away but, he didn't budge.

"Hinata-san, I want to see my nephew." He said. Hinata's eyes widened and her hands balled into fists.

"Who told y-you?" She asked. Itachi shook his head. The girl looked up at him; the tears running down her face. Itachi touched her cheek lightly.

"Can I just see him?" Hinata meekly nodded. He smiled at her. She gave him a smile through tears. He sighed and left the girl to go to her lunch.

She paid the minimum of 5 dollars and went on. She got the usual salad with a hot pocket. She accidentally bumped into a woman with long blond hair in a high ponytail. Both she and the woman apologized. The blond looked at Hinata and shrieked.

"HINA?!" She screamed. Hinata twitched and got a better look at the blond. It was Ino! He best friend from High School. They hugged; Ino crying into her shoulder.

"Ino-chan! I missed you." They pulled away from each other and Ino gave Hinata a playful nudge. Hinata smiled.

"I missed ya' to bestie! Why'd you never call me from Tokyo?! Most importantly, did you deliver?" Ino asked. Hinata blushed a million shades of red. Ino nudged her again and they walked over to a table.

"I-I couldn't call and yes, I did." Hinata said poking her salad. Ino giggled and bit her sub. Hinata and Ino caught up for a while until...

"Ne, Ino-chan? What are doing with the new slut? Trying to steal Sasu-kun from us by being all innocent and shy." A pink hair girl with jade eyes barked. Ino rolled her eyes and mouthed "Ignore her" to Hinata.

"Sakura, just so you understand. I.. don't.. like.. Sasuke. Was that slow enough? Or did I go to fast?" Ino said; her laughter taking over. Sakura glared at the blond. Hinata was also laughing. Sakura crossed her arms and left. Hinata smiled at Ino.

"Are you always that mean to her?" Hinata asked; still poking her salad with her fork. Ino nodded and took another big bite of her sub. The started their conversation again but were interrupted by...

"So you've found a friend, huh?" Hinata didn't answer. She didn't want him to talk to her. Not after what Ichiro had been telling her. "Come on, answer me, Sweetheart." Hinata nodded. Sasuke smirked at her and then glared at Ino. "Don't you dare rape me."

Ino shook her head. "I gave up on you years ago. If you wanna get raped go to Kin, Karin, or Sakura." Ino said; making Sasuke's eye twitch. Ino smirked at him and let out a chuckle.

"G-go away." Hinata told the Uchiha. Ino gaped. Little Hinata just told Uchiha Sasuke to leave! Sasuke just smirked.

"Oh, so now you've got guts, huh, Sweetheart?" Hinata got a small smirk on her face. She stood up and kissed Sasuke. Sasuke didn't push her away; he actually pulled her closer. Hinata grabbed the salad she'd been poking at and threw it down Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke pulled away from the girl looking at the ranch dressing soaking his shirt.

"Yeah," She wiped her lips with her arm. "I do." Sasuke walked away; leaving a smirking Hinata. Oh, she'd enjoy this. Torturing the man who put her through agony.

* * *

Hinata walked into 'Your Place' and walked to the back office. She knocked on the door and walked in after she heard a 'come in' from the other side. She smiled and took a seat.

"Um, well, thank you for offering me a job! I really want to work. But, I gotta go right now to pick up my-" She stopped. The man sitting on the desk was the Uchiha. She had to be dreaming. She just had to be.

"Your what?"

"M-My cat; fluffy! From the groomers!" Hinata said; nervously laughing. It just popped into her head. He nodded and gave her a smirk.

"So you want a job? All right, you have it. But, you'll have to wear a uniform." The smirk on his face turned more devious. He took and outfit out of a closet and showed her. She gaped. No. Way.

* * *

**[{**Hope you guys liked. And we read one of your reviews saying this was similar to another story. Well, we were just talking about one of our friends(Marie). It's jacki's cousin's friends. But, our friend too. She had done the same thing when she was, well, we're not saying age here, but she went through with everything. The only people that know of the baby are us(his aunties) and his uncle(peter). If you don't believe us, just send us a PM. We'll let Marie talk to you.**}]**

SKYSKY-HEART


	3. Tell Him I Hate Him

**[**A new chapter for all you peoples! Did I say that right?**]**

**{**Oh-kay. So lets just -achoo!-**}**

**[**-cough-idiot-cough-**]**

**{**Yeah, thanks for a no bless you. Lets just start!**}**

**[{We Do Not Own Naruto}]**

* * *

_Tell Him I Hate Him_

* * *

Ichiro sat at the computer; making one of his many original T-shirts. This one read "Who said I was Super Man? 'Cause I sure didn't." Hinata giggled and wrapped her arms around her son's shoulders. He looked up at his mother smiling.

"Ya' done?" Hinata's soft voice asked. Ichiro nodded and saved his design. Hinata let go of her son; him getting off the computer chair. Heading toward the kitchen; Ichiro found nothing cooking or done. He walked back into the living room finding his mother with a jacket on. He looked at her; confusion spread over his face. "Put your jacket on. We're going to your Oba-san's for dinner." She said. Ichiro's face lit. He hugged his mother. He absolutely loved her.

* * *

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Ino ran to the door and opened it. It revealed a happy little 5-year-old boy with his mother. She smiled and got down to the boy's height. She ruffled his hair a bit. "I'm Ino and I'm guessin' you're Ichiro?" The boy nodded; a little laugh escaping his lips.

"Nice to meet you Ino-Oba. Can we come in now? It's freezing out here!" Ino nodded; standing back up. They came in; seeing Neji and Itachi on the couch chit-chatting. Ichiro walked over to Itachi and introduced himself like a gentleman should.

"Ah, so you're Ichiro? Hmm, now that I've got a good look at you, I'm going to call you Ichi-chan!" Itachi said; making Neji, Ino, and Hinata sweat mark.

"B-But I'm a boy!" Ichiro retorted; blushing. Itachi smiled deviously at his nephew.

"I know! And you're a cute boy too Ichi-chan!" Itachi pinched the boy's blushing cheek. Those words made Hinata flinch. If Itachi turned her son gay, she'd kill him. She had no problem with gays but, just seeing her boy with another boy doing something... Ugh! She had no words to describe it!

"Itachi-kun, Neji-san, Ichi-kun! Dinner's ready!" All the guys went into the kitchen and got their seats. Hinata and Ino laid a plater on the table. The guys seemed to be drooling. There was six delicious medium rare stakes, a potato salad that was to die for, home-made garlic bread, and fresh iced tea. Oh, this wasn't dinner. It was a feast.

* * *

After the 'feast' all went to the living room to talk. The conversation was getting good until Ichiro asked a certain question.

"So, which one of you is related to my Otou-san?" The room stayed quiet. Until Itachi spoke.

"I'm you're Otou-san's big brother." He said. Ichiro glared at him for a second but, then he smiled with a sigh. Shaking his head he opened his mouth to speak.

"Good, I want you to tell him that I hate him." Hinata gasped at his son's words. But, he continued. "For leaving my Okaa-san." He finished. Ichiro walked over to his mother and pulled on her arm. "I wanna go home. I'm sleepy." Hinata nodded; grabbing her jacket and pulling it on. She waved good-bye and her and her son walked out the door.

* * *

"Ichiro? Why'd you say that to Itachi?" Hinata asked. Ichiro looked up at his mother; tears streaming down his cheeks. Hinata stopped and picked up her son. She held him close as he cried into her shoulder. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so mean." The boy's head tore away from his mother's shoulder.

"I-I told him that because I **despise** that man! He left you and me alone! H-He hates us." Ichiro yelled. Hinata brought him back into a deep embrace.

"Th-That isn't true Ichiro. He doesn't hate us." Hinata whispered into her son's ear. He shook his head vigorously.

"Yes he does. He hates us more than anything. Why else would he leave?" He said; a small sob escaping the small boy's body.

"No, Ichiro. He just leaves. It's what he was does. H-he was just raised like that. So he turned out that way." Ichiro looked confused. She smiled and told him the rest. "He just can't help it. His parents left him at seven, then the rest of his family left him at eight. The only person that didn't leave him was Itachi. And, well, to S–your father," She sighed. Glad she didn't say his name. "Itachi wasn't the greatest example." Ichiro nodded. His eyes then narrowed.

"Well he's not the greatest example for me either." He huffed; crossing his arms over his chest. Hinata giggled. "You're my role model." Hinata blushed. He son actually thought she was a good example? Wow. She gave him a soft smile and carried him home. Where they went to their beds and slept.

* * *

Just so you all know, me(jacki) and Trinity Effect worked out everything. :)

So, um please review.?


	4. Evil Mind

**[{We Do Not Own Naruto}]**

* * *

_Evil Mind_

* * *

Hinata awoke the next morning in one of her moods. Ichiro was used to this but, today she was just a bit over the top. She was throwing things, kicking things, punching things ect. Ichiro was getting scared he'd be the next thing she'd break. He was so scare he called his uncle Neji to calm his mother down. Neji decided it wasn't safe for Ichiro to stay with Hinata; so he took him to his apartment for the day.

* * *

Hinata sighed and entered her room. She'd been really grumpy all morning. It was her first day of work. With her worst enemy. She grabbed her uniform and slipped it on. She looked at herself in the mirror seeing to much of her ivory skin visible. The neon green skirt was shorter than mid-thigh, the neon green polo was tighter than anything, and her shoes were the only things that were perfect. She sighed and grabbed her jacket. Climbing into her car; she saw a small flashback of when she was with Ichiro's father.

**X**

_Onyx eyes roamed the student filled halls. They searched for those pale eyes they were so fond of. The eyes took a stop when they reached a girl with shoulder length midnight blue hair. With a smirk planted on his face; Sasuke walked over the girl. Once he was positioned behind her; he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. "Hey Hinata." He whispered into the girl's ear; sending chills down her spine._

"_O-Ohayo S-Sasuke-san." Hinata greeted politely as she turned around. Once she was face to face with the Uchiha, she smiled at him "N-Nice to s-see you're st-still a-alive." Sasuke smirked and nodded to the girl; his face inching closer. Hinata blushed and leaned into the Uchiha. Their lips met in a soft, gentle kiss. Which lasted only seconds because of the bell ringing. The girl smiled at the Uchiha and gave him a peck on the cheek. "S-See y-you after s-school." She walked away._

**X**

Hinata smiled at the memory and drove off.

* * *

She got there a minute past ten. She entered and saw a 12th grade boy waiting behind the counter. He looked up revealing gorgeous ruby eyes.

"Um, would you be Hinata?" The boy asked as Hinata made it behind the counter. Hinata nodded and smiled at the boy. The boy frowned. "I'm Jiro. Besides that, Sasuke wants to see you." Jiro finished; shoving Hinata into Sasuke's office. Hinata's back hit the door; it making a clicking sound. She looked up and saw Sasuke glaring at her. She glared right back.

"Hinata, you're late." He said. He had a seriously mad look on his face. Hinata felt a bit of fear. His tapped on his desk; his eyes analyzing the girl. "Don't you have an excuse?" Hinata looked up at the man; a deep blush covering her cheeks. He gave her a smirk.

"I-I was o-only a minute late." She said quite softly. Sasuke gave out a chuckle. He stood up and walked over to the girl. He placed one hand on the wall beside her body and the other lifted her by her chin. Hinata was blushing big time. She didn't know if she could escape Sasuke. He was the only one that could actually make her do **anything**.

His lips went to her ear. "You were actually and hour late. With an extra minute." He said simply. The girl looked at the Uchiha; her arms unconsciously coming up and grabbing the Uchiha's arms. He smirked and leaned in. Hinata looked up into Sasuke's eyes and felt weak kneed. She was hypnotized. She felt her heart beating so fast; she thought it was going to burst out of her chest. His lips pressed to hers and she squealed into the kiss. His arms wrapped around her waist; pulling her closer. Hinata couldn't hide that she was enjoying her time kissing him. They pulled away from each other. Hinata let out a squeak because Sasuke had picked her up. His hands went under her skirt and he kissed her again. They were now right in front of the desk giving Sasuke the opportunity. Oh, how he loved his evil mind.

* * *

**[{**Review!!!!!!**}]**


	5. Betrayal

**[{We Do Not Own Naruto}]**

* * *

_Betrayal_

* * *

_**Previously:**_

"_Hinata, you're late." He said. He had a seriously mad look on his face. Hinata felt a bit of fear. His tapped on his desk; his eyes analyzing the girl. "Don't you have an excuse?" Hinata looked up at the man; a deep blush covering her cheeks. He gave her a smirk._

"_I-I was o-only a minute late." She said quite softly. Sasuke gave out a chuckle. He stood up and walked over to the girl. He placed one hand on the wall beside her body and the other lifted her by her chin. Hinata was blushing big time. She didn't know if she could escape Sasuke. He was the only one that could actually make her do **anything**._

_His lips went to her ear. "You were actually and hour late. With an extra minute." He said simply. The girl looked at the Uchiha; her arms unconsciously coming up and grabbing the Uchiha's arms. He smirked and leaned in. Hinata looked up into Sasuke's eyes and felt weak kneed. She was hypnotized. She felt her heart beating so fast; she thought it was going to burst out of her chest. His lips pressed to hers and she squealed into the kiss. His arms wrapped around her waist; pulling her closer. Hinata couldn't hide that she was enjoying her time kissing him. They pulled away from each other. Hinata let out a squeak because Sasuke had picked her up. His hands went under her skirt and he kissed her again. They were now right in front of the desk giving Sasuke the opportunity. Oh, how he loved his evil mind._

* * *

She was leaning on his desk. Perfect. His free hand reached out and grabbed the open water bottle and brought his arm back. He pulled away from the Hyuuga and smirked. The girl looked at him with a small smile; her lips so plump. He took a step back(only one hand left on her) and poured the liquid on the girl. The girl gasped and pushed the Uchiha. He fell bringing her down with him. She looked down at him and blushed.

"I-I–why–what was that for?!" She screamed. The Uchiha smirked and pulled the Hyuuga into another small kiss. He pulled away leaving the girl's eyes closed. His lips went to her ear.

"Payback." He said. Hinata blushed and pushed herself off Sasuke. She looked down at herself and saw she was soaked. The Uchiha had also gotten up but did something that solved the problem faster. He took his shirt off. Hinata blushed at the sight. Sure she'd seen him naked but, he had grown since the last time she saw him. He looked at her; a smirk still planted on his handsome face. He took a step toward her.

"Aren't you going to take your shirt off too?" He asked. Hinata's faced turned redder than a ripe tomato. She took few steps back and was already at a wall. The Uchiha placed two hands at her sides. There was no escape. He planted a rough one on her, making her moan in pleasure. Hinata was sure something bad was going to happen. The Uchiha's tongue soon ravaged her mouth. Massaging her tongue with his. She let moans of pure pleasure escape her. Sasuke's hands soon started to roam. They parted, Sasuke's lips making trails down the Hyuuga girl's neck and collar bone. His hands traveled under the girl's shirt and skillfully threw it off. Hinata looked down at herself and saw her exposed chest. The Uchiha smirked and his hands went to the back of her bra. Hinata closed her eyes until she felt Sasuke's arms wrap around her waist and pick her up. She looked down at him and saw there was only pure lust in his eyes. Suddenly, she fell and Sasuke caught her lips once again. She cupped his face and kissed him back. His hands traveled back to the girl's bra and with a small movement he had it off the girl. Sasuke pushed the girl back; making her lay on the desk. He climbed on top of her and pressed his chest to hers. Hinata pulled her lips away from Sasuke's and let out a loud moan. Sasuke smirked. But soon that smirk turned into a frown. He remembered this girl. Her face. Soon enough he smirked. He was getting a second chance to tap the already contaminated water.

* * *

:D Revieww.


	6. Alone With Alcohol

**[{We Do Not Own Naruto}]**

* * *

_Alone With Alcohol_

* * *

Hinata threw her shirt back on and looked up at her sworn enemy. She – She did _it _with him _again_. She let a small frown grace her lips. In few seconds, she was pressed to a wall with Sasuke's lips on hers. He pulled away and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He gave her a smirk and walked to his desk.

"Go ahead and wait tables. If you don't you'll be in _big _trouble." He laid back on his chair as the meek girl slipped out the door.

* * *

"Hmm, I wonder if anyone's tapped that." said a very tan male looking at Hinata. His buddy quickly made a reply.

"Anyone would want that. I don't think she's available when she looks _that _fine." Hinata blushed and headed back into Sasuke's office.

"C-Can I go now?" She asked. The Uchiha shot her a sly smirk. Hinata blushed and looked away. "So, can I?" She heard him rise from his chair and then his footsteps coming towards her.

"You can leave." He said. "Just don't come in late on Monday." Hinata scurried out of the office as quickly as she could.

* * *

Hinata felt sick. She had done it with him. She betrayed her own son.

Her car came to a halt at her apartment complex. Quickly, she made her way up the stairs and into her small shelter. Hearing the already locked door slam shut, she went to her cabinet. A bottle of Tequila was waiting to be drunk. Hinata grabbed it and headed to her room. The only way to forget.

* * *

Guitar playing, with a angelic voice following the melody.

"_I got the concept and came to the conclusion _

_That the top floor was just an illusion _

_To the fact that I go this break in my back _

_That I can't get out; I cant figure out how _

_You appeared right in front of me _

_Before your march down south a university _

_Is where you spend your daylight _

_But we're both just waiting for this Friday night_."

Sasuke stopped and grabbed his water bottle. He gulped down half the thing and breathed. He put the guitar down before going over to his bedroom. He thought about Hinata. She was… different. She'd not only changed mentally but physically. A smirk set on Sasuke's lips;a second later, his cellphone rang.

"Hello?"

A giggle erupted from the other side of the phone line. "I-Is–hiccup!–this um,–hiccup!–S-Sasuke?" A high-pitched voice sounded.

"Yeah it is... who's this?" His voice came to a firm and confident tone.

"Don't you–hiccup!–'member little–hiccup!–Hina-Babe? Fr-From–hiccup!–junior high?" The tone of the high-pitched voice seemed to change.

"Wait..what? Hinata is this you? What the hell are you–wait, are you drunk? Oh my... ugh. Hinata why on Earth have you been drinking?" Suppressed hiccups were the only thing heard after Sasuke stopped speaking.

"I-I'm–hiccup!–sorry! I just really–hiccup!–wanted you to know–hiccup!–something!" Her voice was driving back to normal. Sasuke drew in a big breath and let it out. In, out, in, out, in, out, in, out.

"What is it?" His voice rang as a surprise to Hinata, for she had jumped at the sound.

"I-I have a son... and since your the first person I ever–" She let out a squeak and the line was cut. Sasuke's mouth was agape. Hurriedly he whipped around, grabbed his coat and left his house.

* * *

_Ding Dong!_

"I'll get it!" called Ichiro. The door swung open and revealed a beautiful woman with long chocolate colored hair. There was a smile set on her lips as she spotted Ichiro. She went down to his level and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"'Ello Ichiro! I 'ave 'eard many zings about you from Neji. I'm Tenten!" said the beautiful woman. Ichiro's cheeks ignited red as he struggled to speak clearly.

"H-Hi! Nice to m-meet you Tenten! Um, I-I'll go get my uncle." And Ichiro ran from Tenten's sight.

* * *

_BANG! BANG!_

"Hinata! Hinata?!" Heavy breaths escaped a stressed male as his fist collided with an oak door. With a deep inhale, he charged at the door. The door flung open as soon as he was about to tackle it; making him fly into the apartment. A woman stood wide-eyed by trespasser.

"Eek! BRAKE IN! BRAKE IN! SOMEONE HEL–" A hand clamped over the drunken woman's mouth. Waving her arms and kicking her legs the woman shrieked into the manly hand.

"Hinata! Stop! It's Sasuke!" The girl stopped struggling and was still. Sasuke's hand left her lips and he pulled himself up. Hinata stayed planted on the ground. The man held a hand out for her to take and she pulled herself up. As soon as the girl had shut the door and shooed all the neighbors away, Sasuke cornered her.

"What were you going to tell me?" Hinata looked confused as she looked into Sasuke's brilliant onyx eyes. He got a bit angrier, "About how I was the first person you ever....?" He trailed off. The rest of the sentence was unknown to him.

Hinata trembled. "...I e-ever...."

* * *

Was that an okay comeback?

REVIEW! (:


	7. I Want To Meet Him

**Hmm, Interesting**

**Nathi: **Why hello my little readers! :D

**Jacki: **Helloz people!

**Nathi: **So dread-fully sorry we couldn't update!): I was actually heartbroken.... I missed writing!

**Jacki: **Yeaah. Nathi lost her computer to a virus... and I suffered from laziness.... -.-

**Nathi: **Yes! But you all have to worry not! I GOT A LAPTOP! :D

**Jacki: **Let's see how long this one lasts.... "-.-

**Nathi: **Bleeeeh! Fck you Jacki! I like Jackie bettah! She nicer! -

**Jacki: **NO! Do not mention my stupid cousin! I hate herrrr! She stole my name! ]:

**Nathi: **Than STFU! And...

**Jacki and Nathi: **ON WITH THE STORY! ;3

**WE DO NOT OWN STUFFZ!**

* * *

_I Want To Meet Him_

* * *

"Just spit it out!"

Ichiro wiped the spit off his face and pointed at the hall. From it emerged the beautiful woman with chocolaty brown hair. Her eyes shone once they set on Neji.

"Neji-kun!" She flung herself into his arms and started to kiss him on almost every part of his face. "I missed you so much! I can't believe I 'ad to stay for an extra month. I always cried when I zought of you." Their lips connected and soon Ichiro felt something in his tummy.

"Um, I think I'll go into the other room." With that, he ran into the living room.

* * *

Sasuke was getting closer to the trembling Hinata. His eyes turning a ruby blood color that didn't help Hinata at all.

"Tell me Hinata." Sasuke hissed into her ear.

Hinata had no idea how to explain it to Sasuke. Ichiro _was _his son, and Ichiro did ask for a father. A sigh escaped the petite girl and she looked up with tear brimmed eyes.

"Your the first and only person I ever had sex with!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Suddenly, she felt a weird dizziness take over her. However, she stayed firm on her feet. "A-And you got me pregnant! And you made me suffer for years! And you have a son who **despises **you for not being there for him!" She took a deep shaky breath. "See what you've caused? Nothing but pain. But mostly for your o-own s-s-son." Tears marked a trail down pale cheeks.

The Uchiha stood wide eyed in front of the crying girl. He took a few steps back then fell into a near by chair. Did he actually do that to Hinata? Left her to raise a child by herself? And now her as a child that despises him?(Not saying that all of them love him but...)

"S-Sasuke, I-I think you sh-shoul-" Before she was finished with her sentence, Hinata fell into the arms of her ex-lover. He smiled down into her sleeping form, she was still as cute as back then.

**~Flash*Back~**

"_S-Sasuke-kun!" A thin, short girl shouted. Sasuke smirked at her actions. He took the book higher into the air, and the girl shouted once more. "G-Give m-m-me back my m-m-math b-book!" The girl jumped to try to retrieve her book from the tall, dark boy in front of her._

"_Just admit that you're in love with me and I'll give your precious book back to you Hinata." His lips were pressed to the girl's ear as he hissed those words. The girl turned a deep red and shook her head._

"_Give m-me m-my books b-back U-Uchiha!" As soon as that word escaped her she covered her mouth. The grinning boy in front of her soon became serious. His eyes were becoming a color that looked a lot like blood. Quickly she uncovered her mouth, "S-Sasuke-kun! I-I didn't m-m-mean it I w-was just a-angr-" Hinata was left dumbstruck. Sasuke had just blushed! And she had seen it! Quickly she looked down at herself and saw she had accidentally pulled down the zipper of her sweater. It revealed her v-neck which made her breast stand out more than they should. In an instant, Hinata had warm, soft lips on hers. Without knowing what she was doing she stared to kiss the boy back. Both jolted away from each other and stayed wide eyed without movement._

_The petite girl started to feel dizzy. She put a hand to her forehead and one at her side. After a few seconds of dizziness, Hinata fainted. Sasuke caught her a little too late and she hit the floor. But, as he picked her up he saw a child's face. He placed her in his bed, and took the spot next to her. She was the cutest yet most annoying girl he'd ever met._

**~End*Flashback~**

Sasuke smirked at the memory. He held the girl he'd made suffer so much in his arms. He didn't deserve to be with her right now. Or ever. He went into a hall and opened the first door to the left. It was a nice small room with red walls and a small twin sized bed. Sasuke guessed it was his son's room. He went to the second door on the left and it was a closet. Next, he open the first door on the right and saw it was the bathroom. That meant the last room left was hers. He went down the hall again and opened the last door to the right. It was a nice medium sized room with lavender walls. The bed seemed to be queen sized and covered in lavender. Everything in the room looked lavender or a shade of it. It even smelt like lavender. Sasuke gave a smile to the unconscious Hyuuga in his arms. He walked over to the bed and laid the girl on the bed. He covered her with the lavender blanket and walked over to the door.

"D-Don't leave.." Sasuke turned around and saw the Hyuuga was awake now. She was looking at him with pleading eyes. He walked back to the bed and Hinata sat up, her arms outstretched, waiting for him to enter them. He kept walking until the petite girl's arms wrapped around him. Immediately, he blurted out what was bugging the hell out of him.

"I want to meet him." Hinata looked at him with pure sorrow. She didn't want think about it. She wanted to forget. So, she pulled Sasuke down into a kiss. Hinata knew he accepted when he climbed onto her bed. Finally, without a breath left, they separated. Sasuke was on top of Hinata and she was already laying on the bed. He frowned down at her, "I want to meet him." She shook her head.

"No. No. NO!" She sat up and covered her ears. Tears fell from her eyes and down her cheeks. Sasuke knew he'd done something wrong so he put his arms around the girl. She quickly returned his embrace and forced herself to speak. "I-I didn't w-want t-to tell y-you this, but I-I-Ichiro h-h-hates y-you."

* * *

"Oh, zat is very good Ichiro!" Tenten smiled at the small boy sitting next to her. Ichiro had a small blush on his face. Tenten noticed something very quickly, "Neji dear? Does ze boy know who 'is father is?" Neji shook his head at his extremely beautiful lady. "Well, 'e should meet 'is father! 'E looks exactly like 'im!"

Ichiro looked at his unlce's girlfriend with a glare on his young face. "Don't you dare compare me to _him_! He made my mommy suffer and he made her cry at night! Never mention him ever _AGAIN_!" The young boy pushed himself away from the table with so much force he made the table fall to the ground. He ran from his uncle and into his temporary room. With the door locked, he jumped onto his bed and got his notebook from under his pillow. A pen was already inside so he did not have to get another. He started scribbling down everything he was feeling.

"_Nothings right anymore,_

_Everyone's idiotic comments make my blood boil._

_My mother's heart was broken._

_But do they really care?_

_I don't know what else I can do._

_Besides just sitting here,_

_doing nothing._

_That man's head is in a guillotine,_

_only when my mother wishes,_

_will I let the blade fall._"

Ichiro wiped the tears from his eyes. He was getting the feeling in the pit of his stomach again. His hands were shaking unbearably as the word clouded his mind. Locked in a room alone he could think of nothing else. The rage inside him might lead him to it.

'_Suicide._'

* * *

"I don't care if the kid hates me. I want to meet my child." Sasuke had a serious look on his face. Hinata coward under his mean-looking gaze. She sighed and look up at him.

"I-I think I h-h-have a plan."

* * *

**Nathi: **What is Hinata's plan? O:

**Jacki: **You will never find out! Muahahahahaha! :D

**Nathi: **That is, until the next chappie :)

**Jacki: **Yeah thanks, Nathi. -.-

**Nathi: **Oh jess! We also need to say THANK YOU to Jacki's cousin Jackie! She wrote a small portion of this chapter. It was the part with the word suicide!

**Jacki: **-.-

**Nathi: **We will be going because Jacki is getting jealous! XD


	8. On With The Plan

**Hmm, Interesting**

**Nathi and Jacki: **Let's just get to the story! (:

* * *

_On With The Plan_

* * *

"Mmhmm. Alright. I get it. So, I'm just supposed to be his piano teacher and get to know him and vice versa? Then, you tell him the truth and he'll forgive me?" Sasuke went straight through the plan in a few seconds. Hinata gawked but shook her head at him.

"He _m-might _forgive y-you." She corrected him in the spot she really didn't want to. Tears threatened to fall but she held them back. She knew Sasuke could tell that she was holding back tears. He was looking at her with pure pity. "D-Don't. I-I don't want t-to b-be pi-pitied." With her voice already breaking she let tears fall. The Uchiha wrapped his arms around the petite girl and let her cry freely. She was too much. Too much for him to ever have. She was just so, perfect.

* * *

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

"Ichiro! Open this door!" Neji's yells would do nothing to make the boy come near him. That was until a threat escaped Neji's lips. "I'll call your mother if you don't open this door." There was sudden movements inside the room but still, no open door. "Okay than Ichiro." Neji reached down into his pocket and pulled out a black, sleek cell. He dialed a number and placed it to his ear. "Yes, Hinata-chan? W-Wait, have you been _crying_?! Who the hell made you cry? I'll kick their –– Oh, okay. Well, anyways, Ichiro's gone and locked himself in his room. So, can you –– One! No Hinata he isn't suffocating! Okay! Okay! Just get over here!" And the dial tone rang in Neji's ear. He sighed at his little cousin. She was just such a panic.

* * *

Hinata looked up from a broad chest into deep onyx eyes. A smile graced her naturally plump lips making them look as delicious as ever. The male facing her could make his hormones hold back. They took over his body. So, he leaned into the girl slowly. As his face was about to reach hers, a ringing sound brushed their unknowing ears. Hinata gave a the pissed Uchiha a brush on the lips and went to the sound. Once she got to it, she saw it was her phone. Quickly, she answered.

"H-Hello N-Neji-nii?" She sniffled. "N-no! Ne-Neji-nii! SHUT UP! No o-one m-m-made me cr-cry." Hinata blushed, she had risen her voice at her niisan! How could she? "Wait, w-what?! How many p-pillows i-is there i-in there?! Oh K-Kami, he's suffocating! Yes! If he's alone anything could happen! F-fine! I'll b-b-be r-right th-there!" A cold, pale finger ended the call. And soon arms wrapped around Hinata's shoulders. She turned around and was face to face with that familiar scent. The scent of Uchiha Sasuke, the scent she was so accustomed to. A smile gnawed at her lips but she stayed serious. Her son could be in danger. "S-Sasuke? C-Can you d-d-drive m-me t-to my c-c-cousin's home?" Again, a look of pure "pissed the fuck off" clutched his handsome features.

"Why not..."

* * *

The door of the apartment shot open and in ran a meek girl followed by a lean male. Both rushed past the awaiting Neji and Tenten. A small incapable fist banged on the oak door almost knocking it down. "I-Ichiro-ouji? H-Honey? I-It's o-o-okaa-san and I-I've g-g-got a surprise f-f-for y-you too." Her stutter was stronger than ever. The lean male place a hand on her shoulder. It only said one thing. "The plan." She nodded to the man and banged on the door harder. "I-I want y-y-you to meet so-someone I-I-Ichiro-ouji! He's a-a v-very im-important man!" Footsteps neared the door and it creaked open revealing a boy's pale, tear stained face. When his pale orbs landed on his mother, he ran to her. Hinata gasped and went down to her son's level to hug him.

"Are y-you okay?" She pulled the boy away to get a nod from him. He looked down the back up at his mother.

"I-I did it o-okaa-san." His small voice made Hinata's eyes widen. She hugged her child tighter.

"Kami I-Ichiro. I thought y-you stopped..." Tears slipped from the mother's eyes.

"Th-That woman, uncle Neji's girlfriend, she m-mentioned m-my i-i-idiot of a otuo-san. A-And, i-it made me m-mad...and I thought a-about the o-other thing too okaa-san." The mother pulled away from her child. She grabbed the child's wrist and brought it to her face. There was indeed deep scratches and blood dripping. She brought her other hand up to it. It glowed green for few seconds and after that, the boy's cuts were gone. Everyone looked amazed except for the male waiting in the dark. He remembered he using that before. On the same body part as this boys.

**~Flash*Back~**

"_Ouch! What the hell dobe?!" An angry Uchiha boy stood up with pure fury in his glare. "You made me cut my fucking wrist!"_

"_Who cares? It's not like you're not used to it teme!" And the blonde ran off. Sasuke's fists clenched. Was the dobe suggesting that he, Uchiha Sasuke, cut himself? He was lucky he had ran._

"_Uchiha-san?" A voice as loud as a mouse called. Sasuke turned around and at the sight of the girl's sweet face, his anger disappeared._

"_Yeah Hyuuga?" His signature smirk set on his lips. The girl blushed and took his arm. She wiped a finder across his dripping cut. She place the finger on her lips and tasted the blood. Sasuke stood there in amazement. He had never know the Hyuuga girl could be like this._

"_D-Do you want m-me to h-h-heal that for y-y-you?" Sasuke wondered _how _exactly she was going to heal it. He nodded. The girl brought her hand over and placed it above his cut. Soon it was glowing green and the blood and flesh was no longer visible. The Hyuuga girl smiled at him and he planted a small kiss on her lips._

"_Thats my way of saying thank you."_

**~End*Flashback~**

"I'm t-taking you home." She pulled the boy up into her arms and cradled him. The Uchiha got out from his hiding spot and took the boy from the woman's arms.

"I'll take him. He's to heavy for you to carry." The boy looked questionably at the male but saw that his mother allowed it and relaxed. The man smelled of pine and tree bark. He didn't smell like his P.E. Teacher, which was good! The man was really tall too. He looked handsome too, and dark. Then he wondered, why was this man here with his mother? Was this her boyfriend? Or was it his uncle Neji's secret boyfriend who was pretending to be his mother's boyfriend to hide the fact that they were gay?! Wow. This man was a big mystery. But then again, he could just ask. Yeah, that's what he was going to do.

"Hey, what's your name?" Ichiro watched the man look at him with onyx eyes. He sorta looked like Itachi-san, except with non-red eyes. The man looked at his mother and then at him.

"Sasuke." He gave Ichiro a genuine smile. "And I know your Ichiro." The boy nodded.

"Mmhmm!" He looked as sweet as his mother, just with his father's features. "What are you doing here?" The same look of confusion crossed his face as had crossed his mother years ago. He was a lot like her. But he looked a lot like him.

"I was talking to your mother. She said you were really into music." Ichiro nodded to the man and he went on. "So, I'm going to be giving you guitar and piano lessons." The boy's mouth dropped. He was purely amazed by this sudden statement. Guitar _and _piano lessons? How could his mother afford this?

"But how––" The man stopped Ichiro from going any farther with his question.

"They are free lessons because I am a close friends of your mother's." Ichiro nodded and began to think. What could he do once he learned to play these instruments. What _would _he do?

* * *

Tenten sat with a sigh on the couch. Such drama came from her just mentioning the child's father. The child's father even came here! Was she bad luck? Or was it just a coincidence? Another sigh escaped her. God, what was she going to do? The boy hates he now, and maybe even Neji. She ruined Neji's chance to have a true relationship with his nephew. Why did she have to come to Neji's while Ichiro was there? Why?

* * *

Neji glared at the ceiling of his room. The Uchiha had been in his own home with Ichiro in his arms. And the young boy didn't even know that was the father he despised oh so. Sasuke Uchiha had held his child only so he could show Hinata he cared. Which he didn't. He left her once he found out about the child. He just left her.

**~Flash*Back~**

_Neji walked down the halls searching for the Uchiha. He was just a stupid ruthless bastard. He had hurt Hinata by being his cold-hearted self. Then, he found the duck-ass shaped hair and tugged it back._

"_Ah! What the fuck!" Neji let go of the Uchiha's hair and glared at him. "Stupid Hyuuga. You'll pay for-" A fist connected with the Uchiha's jaw._

"_I know what you did to my cousin. I tell you she likes you and you just take advantage of it! I thought you actually _liked _her!" Sasuke looked down. "And you just leave her like that? Your just a horny man slut! So don't you ever fuck around with my cousin again! Or you'll pay!" Neji stomped away with all eyes on him. His eyes stung with tears as he thought of his cousin. He was sorry... so sorry._

**~End*Flashback~**

Neji grabbed his pillow and ripped it to shreds. If the Uchiha did anything more to hurt his cousin, he'd kill him.

* * *

Laughter filled Sasuke's usually lonesome car. Nothing like this had ever made it in. It was unusual. I mean, Sasuke almost never smiled, nonetheless laughed! Was this because he was usually alone? Was it because he had someone to laugh with at this moment? Was it because he had seen his son for the first time and had him in his arms? Was it because he had fallen for the woman of his dreams all over again? He knew all that had something to do with it. Yet, he continued to smile and laugh with his _true _family. He belonged with them.

"Hey Sasuke-san! Guess what?" Giggled Ichiro. Hinata was even trying to stop herself from laughing. It seemed to be pretty funny so, Sasuke answered to Ichiro.

"What do I guess?" Ichiro gave a fit of giggles and smirked.

"Chicken butt! Ha-ha-ha!" Both Hinata and Ichiro blew up into giggles. Sasuke even laughed with them.

"Alright Ichiro. My turn. Do you know why your name is Ichiro?" Ichiro and Hinata payed much attention to Sasuke.

"Ano...no. Why?"

Sasuke smiked. "Because... when you were born, the doctor didn't slap your bottom, he scratched his own." Hinata got the joke quickly. Unlike Ichiro. He took so time.

"Ohhhh! He scratched his but when I was born instead on slapping my butt to see if.. ohh! Wait, HEY!" Both Hinata and Sasuke laughed with pure glee. Their son was just a laugh. Wait, their son... They turned to each other and asked the same thing. '_Are we actually bonding?_'

* * *

_Back In Tokyo..._

Opal eyes searched every corner of the Hyuuga mansion for their father. "Otou-san! Where are ya'?" A Hyuuga girl by the name of Hanabi screeched. A male voice answered.

"In my office Hanabi dear." The girl skipped to the sound of the male's voice. She stopped in front of an cherry oak door that read: "_Hiashi Hyuuga Please Knock Before Entering_". Hanabi smiled solemnly at in and entered.

"Otou-san, I have been wondering lately...." A annoyed man looked up at the girl speaking with the same opal eyes. "When are you going to demand Hina-chan back?" The man's eyes widened at his daughter's question.

"Ah – Well – Hanabi, your sister..ano.. has moved to Konoha. So I am not going to be able to demand her back." Hanabi gawked at her father.

"WHAT?!" Her face was twisted in pure anger. "HOW COULD YOU LET HER MOVE TO KONOHA?! COULDN'T YOU CONSULT ME FIRST?! KAMI YOU'RE STUPID FATHER!" And Hanabi stomped off to her room. Where she would think of some plan to get her sister back.

* * *

**Nathi: **That was it. T-T

**Jacki: **Yeah, was it good?

**Nathi: **No. It wasn't. It was our worst writing ever.

**Jacki: **I asked the readers not you! And stop crying! Your going to make your new laptop blow up!

**Nathi: **Ugh! Fine! Bye readers! Leave a review!

**Jacki: **Yeah, bye! (:


	9. It Would Be My Pleasure

**Hmm, Interesting**

****

Nathi and Jacki: Story.... NOW! (x Yesssss......(Sorry for the late update!) :3 Hope you like.

It would be my pleasure

* * *

"Ichi-kun!" Hinata called as she steadily cooked breakfast. Yesterday made her feel more confident with Ichigo and with, Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke was actually bonding with his son yesterday. It was sort of sad seeing her son that happy with a man he didn't know. Though, Ichiro was always the happy type... when he was around people. Hinata snapped out of her thinking mode at the sound of hurried footsteps. She turned her head a bit to see Ichiro sitting at the table. He held a fork in one hand and a knife on the other. Hinata smiled and walked over and flipped a pancake onto his awaiting plate. He smiled up at his mother and began smothering his pancake in syrup. Once he had filled it enough, he stuffed his face. With one more warm smile, Hinata turned to get her son a tall glass of milk.

* * *

A handsome male awoke drenched in sweat. His heartbeat erratic and breathing hurried. His dark orbs searched his room and found it the same way he left it; a mess. With pure tediousness in his step, he headed toward the kitchen. Then, he remembered the events from yesterday. He'd met and spent time with his son. Not only with his son but with his beautiful ex-girlfriend. Then, something hit him with a BANG! He was going to be late for school! In a rush, he changed into decent rags and headed outside, grabbing his book bag on the way. Kami, how could he forget about school?

* * *

"I-Ichi-kun, be g-good for auntie Temari, okay? Mmhmm, a-after work I'll take you to the store to buy that new game, if you're good. Ah – Tema! – Ichi! – S-stop! Y-yes, I get out of school at twelve and out of work at eight thirty. Well, if he falls asleep by then – which I doubt – I'll call a friend to help me get him home. Hmm? Oh, you – N-no T-Tema-chan! N-not that k-kind of f-friend! He's j-just a v-very – Y-yes I-Ichi-kun, it's S-Sasuke-san. Okay, well I gotta go, bye!" Hinata sighed. Any one of her friends would be willing to take care of Ichiro but she worried that her would be too much of a pain to them. She loves him with all her heart but, he could be a handful. With one more sigh, Hinata entered her classroom for the day.

* * *

"Okay Okaa-san! But, do I get... YAY! Don't worry Okaa-san, I will be!" Ichiro almost jumped out of his seat in his mother's friend's boyfriend's car.**{Just had to do that! x3}**  
"Well, Hina I-" Ichiro took the sound of Temari's voice away from the phone.  
"Okaa-sa-a-a-an!"  
"Stupid little brat! Gimme my phone! Uh... sorry Hina-chan. Anyways, what time do you get of school? Work? Oooh, but wait, what if the little goober falls asleep, you know, goes mi-mis? Hmm, a "friend" huh? So, does this friend of yours – Oh. Well, I-" Ichiro interrupted again.  
"Are ya' talkin' 'bout Sasuke-san, Okaa-san? Ha, I knew it! Oh, okay, bye!" The boy hung up the phone and smiled up at his mother's friend. He was going to be the best he could today.

* * *

Sasuke sighed as he stepped into the classroom that would hold him for the day. He shifted his sight from the floor to the actual classroom and found himself alone with the Hyuuga girl. A smirk settled on his slightly chapped lips as he headed toward the girl. She seemed less petite-looking than usual. She stood there feet firmly on the glassy floor, eyes steadily looking my way.  
"Ohayo, Sasuke-san." She bowed without losing her balance as her eyes didn't leave Sasuke's. After few seconds, they were face to face again. "Daijoobu desu ka?" His face seemed expressionless but the Hyuuga girl noticed a slight glimmer in his eye. He looked at her with only awe. How did she know?  
"I'm fine...baka." Hinata was dumbstruck when she heard those harsh words. Her instinct of waving her arms in a childish fashion and crying out many idiotic things was barely held back.  
"Nani?" Her clam, slow traveling voice came only to ease the Uchiha's ears. His heart skipped a beat, this girl was doing what she did to him way back then.  
"Never mind that." Sasuke looked away from Hinata and his eyes found the empty classroom once more. "So, where is everyone?" Hinata's eyes also went to the empty classroom, she shrugged.  
"When I came here, I saw many people heading out....Ah!" Hinata took out her agenda and went to a certain page. Her finger hit the paper and her eyes looked like huge lilac china plates. "The trip to-to....Okinawa University! Kami, how could I forget?" Quickly, she stuffed her agenda back into it's place and brought her watch to her nose. "And it's already... eek!" Sasuke decided he could take no more of her rambling. He placed a quick peck on her cheek causing her to shriek.  
"Don't worry about that university, you have a job and, you must have at least a bachelors degree by now, right?" Only awe was seen in the girl's pale eyes. She hadn't known Sasuke to be this, well, helpful. She smiled and nodded to him. "So, who care about this university? You can be something already." Hinata's eyes were now brimmed with tears, her eyes swept them out and down her cheeks.  
"S-Sasuke-san... th-thank y-you." Hinata's arms wrapped around Sasuke and brought him into an embrace.

* * *

"Ne, Tema-san?" Ichiro knew that this lady, Temari, only liked being called "Temari-san" or "Tema-san" by him. Temari grinned sideways at the boy. He grinned right back up at her. "A-ano, I was wondering.... why did you l-like seem so surprised that my Okaa-san's friend is named Sasuke-san? Do you know him?" The boy seemed a little too serious about this. Temari glanced at the boy and saw him staring straight forward. She sighed and turned a corner slowly.  
"He's.... just someone I used to know. So, don't worry about it goober." Temari ruffled the boys hair and kept her grin on her face. God, someday, she was gonna tell him the truth.  
_Ring Ring Ring!_  
Temari fiddled with something in her pocket and took it out. She pressed a few buttons and Hinata's sweet voice sounded.  
_"A-Ano...S-Sasuke-san... I-I was wondering... could I start my shift now?"_  
_"Are you an idiot? We aren't even at my place and you want to start your shift?"_  
_"Ano... I-I meant wh-when we g-get there! And I am not an idiot you were just saying how smart I am!"_  
_"No. I was saying how successful you are. There's a difference."_  
_"S-Sure there is. The same difference there is from having s-s-sex with every girl available for fun and being a man slut."_  
_"Exactly. Like the difference there is for being afraid of the word sex, and just being too shy."_  
_"Those actually make sense though!"_  
_"Hmph. Do they really?"_  
_"Ah...well, a-ano.. I'm going to call Temari to tell her-"_  
_"Don't change the subject Hinata."_  
_"B-but-!"_  
_"Shhh... just... be... quiet."_  
Dial tone. Temari looked over at Ichiro and saw him giggling. She cocked her head and he just giggled more. He stopped his fit of giggles to tell Temari one thing.  
"M-M-M-Man slut! Ha-ha-ha!" The blonde shook her head at the boy. He was as mature as Naruto was when he was drunk.

* * *

Hinata closed the door to the empty classroom accidentally hitting her bottom. She rubbed the spot a bit and then put her attention back on Sasuke. Or, as she might now say, her boss.  
"A-Ano... S-Sasuke-san... I-I was wondering... could I start my shift now?" She smiled her sunny smile up at Sasuke and his black hole-like eyes sucked up her smile's sunniness.  
"Are you an idiot? We aren't even at my place and you want to start your shift?" His voice seemed a little harsh to Hinata, who was used to it been more smooth, and calm. Yet, his harsh voice seemed to reel her into him. Then, she actually took notice to what he had said.  
"Ano... I-I meant wh-when we g-get there! And I am not an idiot you were just saying how smart I am!" She retorted, making Sasuke feel a little smart ass-like.  
"No. I was saying how successful you are. There's a difference." He saw her bite her bottom lip and smirked. She was like a child, wanting to win(but never did).  
"S-Sure there is. The same difference there is from having s-s-sex with every girl available for fun and being a man slut." She turned from him with a pout on her face. This just made Sasuke's smirk grow bigger. She was exactly like a child(or a child that knew about sex and such things related to sex).  
"Exactly. Like the difference there is for being afraid of the word sex, and just being too shy." He took a few steps toward her making her blush bright pink.  
"Those actually make sense though!" Hinata pouted her lips again, making Sasuke want to just ravage her like a wild animal.  
"Hmph. Do they really?" He inched a little closer to the girl, to see she was getting nervous. So, the little Hyuuga princess was backing away from the fight now? No fun.  
"Ah...well, a-ano.. I'm going to call Temari to tell her-" Sasuke backed Hinata up to a wall and slammed his fist onto the wall. She flinched with a deeper blush on her face.  
"Don't change the subject Hinata."  
"B-But-!" He placed a finger on Hinata's pearly-pink lips. She looked up into his deep, black orbs and found herself lost.  
"Shhh... just... be... quiet." Hinata's body pressed to the wall behind her, and Sasuke's finger moved away from her lips, as his own lips came close to hers. She turned her head away, causing Sasuke's lips to brush her cheek.  
"I'm... Let's just get to your place."

* * *

"Konnichiwa! Welcome to Taro Diner! May I take your order?" Smile. Hinata knew the routine like the back of her hand. She was getting tired of saying the same thing over and over again. But, when she saw who exactly was sitting at the next table she had to wait, she was sure she had to do the whole smile routine. She swallowed the huge lump in her throat and walked over to the table.  
"Konnichiwa! Welcome to Taro Diner! May I take your order?" Hinata gave a nervous smile, unlike her usual one. The man sitting there immediately recognized her and with a jolt of energy, he stood and embraced her.  
"Hinata-chan! 'Member me?" He let go of the girl to show her his handsome face. "It's Naruto-kun! C'mon! You've gotta remember me!" His voice was as annoying as ever but, this time it had a little more of a manly feel to it. Hinata smiled sweetly at the blonde and gave a curt bow.  
"Nice to meet you Naruto-san. But, you've got it all wrong I am not this Hinata-chan you speak o-" A voice chirped from behind the counter, calling Hinata's name.  
"Hinata! Sasuke wants you in his office." Jiro's voice stung Hinata's ears. She smiled at Naruto once more then ran to Sasuke's office. Once she was inside his roomy office she slammed the door shut and tried her best to glare at him.  
"S-Sasuke! Wh-why did y-" With a quick glance at Sasuke's death glare Hinata immediately looked away from his dark eyes.  
"Just shut up, and get that idiot that's yelling like he's fucking deaf to shut the fuck up or get Juugo from next door to throw him the fuck out. Now, you got it bitch?" That was enough for her. Hinata could deal with all those cuss words being aimed at her but, being called a bitch was to much.  
_Smack!_  
Sasuke had an imprint of a feminine hand on his cheek, as he looked up at his employee. Or maybe, he should say his ex-employee. He stood from his seat and walked over to the woman who'd just done something only idiots would do. He pushed her into the wall of his office, making her give a soft grunt. Sasuke looked down at the girl and felt himself growl, he couldn't help but be attracted to this woman.  
Hinata could feel her heart beating like she was chasing the 2-year-old Ichiro again. Then, it hit her. Sasuke was only being this mean because she rejected his kiss before! It must've really hurt the guy's ego since he has girls throwing themselves at him 24/7. At long last Hinata decided to make the guy happy, so she kissed him. His lips tasted of a freshly drunken beer, which made Hinata only groan with displeasure. With that groan, she felt Sasuke push his body closer to hers. She gently placed a hand on his chest, gesturing that she needed air, and Sasuke immediately backed away from the breath taken girl.  
"Gomen... S-Sasuke-san." Hinata bowed to her boss and gave him a cute smile. "I'll get that costumer to quiet down." With in more cute look, Hinata left Sasuke alone in his office. Lonely.  
"Damn." His hand slapped onto his face as he thought of what had just happened with his employee. He had to get immune to her kisses, but what could make that happen? As he headed back to his desk, he felt his back pocket vibrate. His hand reached into his pocket and he pulled out his brand new cellphone. He saw he had two voice mails, both from last night and from the same person, Hinata. Sasuke's fingers lead him to the message and soon enough, he was sitting in his chair, listening to her heavenly voice.  
"_S-Sasuke-san... you know h-how you said you really wanted to get t-t-to know I-Ichiro? Well, I-I was w-w-wondering if y-y-you wanted to g-g-give him l-lessons.. y-you know... piano lessons. I remember y-you being very g-good at p-piano! J-Just throwing an idea o-out. Arigato. Goodnight Sasuke-san._"  
A small smile crept onto his lips. Hinata was being such a little shy girl like she was back in high school. He laid back in his chair, a distant memory at hand.

**~Flash*Back~**

_"Itachi, I'm home! I have a guest too, so don't be your usual self." Sasuke's newly puberty struck voice rang through out the house as the mousy girl he called a guest stayed close to him. They dropped their backpacks on the floor next to where they left their shoes and headed upstairs._  
_"Umm.. S-S-Sasuke-kun, w-w-where e-exactly are w-we go-going?" The mousy girl mumbled as she clutched Sasuke's arm tighter._  
_He kept going towards their destination and told the girl, "My room of course. Where else can we get things done Hinata?" Sasuke glanced at the mousy girl and found her blushing a deep red. With a smirk, he pulled her closer to his room. Only seconds later they found the door to Sasuke's bedroom, and they headed inside._  
_At the sight of the interior of Sasuke's bedroom, Hinata was awestruck. She knew the Uchiha's were a wealthy family but, this just made her believe it more. The room's walls were covered in gold and silver frames, antiques on top of shelves and the most expensive kind of chocolates on what seemed to be very expensive imported pillows._**[Damn you Sasuke! You spoiled brat!]**  
_"Hinata... you there?" Hinata's pale eyes averted from the room's amazing scenery to Sasuke's face._  
_"O-oh! I'm sorry S-Sasuke-k-kun! I w-w-was just-" Sasuke placed a finger on Hinata's pretty pink lips to stop her from going on. He shook his head as a "no", which made Hinata blush a scarlett color. Sasuke saw this and brought his finger from her lips to her chin, which made her blush more intensely._  
_"No need to be shy Hina-chan. You know we've done this millions of times before. Why do you decide to be cute when I can easily take control? Hmm, Hina-chan?" Sasuke snuggled into the crook of the shy girl's neck, as he purred the words. He was making her nervous, like he always did._  
_"Sasuke-ku-u-u-u-u-un!" A man skipped gaily_**[As in happily people.]**_ into his little brother's room holding two cups of unknown liquid_**(o.o)**_. "What're ya' do-" He stopped his words when he saw his baby brother's face tucked into a girl's neck. A very familiar smirk set on his face as he slowly got ready to ruin this moment for his little brother. _**{Itachi-nii is evil! But, that's why we call love him! (; Je-Je-Je.}**  
_"Oh Sasuke-chan! You finally replaced that boy with a girl huh? What was his name again? Gaara? Or was it Lee?" The girl Sasuke was snuggling into soon took a step away from the purring boy. Sasuke looked up and glared at his brother._  
_"I'll kill you!"_

**~End*Flashback~**

_Knock Knock!_  
Sasuke's eyes shot open as he unconsciously called out "come in". Jiro came walking in with a red faced Hinata. Her eyes were full of anger and fear, she was scared, but of what?  
"What happened?" The look on Sasuke's face immediately turned cold and cruel-looking. As his eyes landed on the woman, she fell to her knees and started to sob. Sasuke could now tell something terrible had happened to this woman, she wouldn't break down crying for nothing. He averted his gaze from the sobbing woman to the young high school male. "What happened to her Jiro?"  
The male schoolboy looked up at his boss with a emotionless face. "After the other guy left, this man just walked in and you could tell he was extremely drunk, so Hinata asked the man to leave. After she asked him that, his hand grabbed Hinata in a place women don't really like to get grabbed in public." Jiro blushed a light pink thinking of that certain part of the woman's body. "Erhm, and then he pulled Hinata onto his lap and his hands went under her skirt... and... and..." The schoolboy seemed scared to go on because of the face his boss had on.  
"And _WHAT_?" Sasuke screamed this out at his young employee.  
"He kissed her! So, I went over there and got Hinata away from him before he did anything else! Then they guy cussed me out and left..." Jiro finished his sentence looking down at the floor. Hinata looked up at Sasuke with sparkling tears running down her pink cheeks. Sasuke guided himself over to the girl on the floor, he knelt down to her level and wiped the tears from her face.

"Jiro, let me speak to Hinata alone please." Jiro quickly followed the orders his boss gave him and left the room. As soon as he did, Sasuke brought Hinata into an embrace. Hinata's eyes widened with surprise, but soon she rested her head on his shoulder and let it all out.

Sasuke held her closer with every sob she let out. "I'm doing it." His voice was silent but Hinata still heard his words. She looked up at him not understanding the meaning of them though. "Piano lessons." Hinata gave him a weak smile, and to Sasuke it looked like the most beautiful thing in the world.

"You d-d-d-don't h-have t-to." Her stutter sounded only like heavenly words spoken from the lips of an angel. Sasuke gently placed his lips to Hinata's ear.

"It would be my pleasure." A ridiculous blush covered Hinata's face in mere seconds.

"S-Sasuke."


End file.
